The Carlisle Babysitting Bella Series!
by Carlisle'sPetiteDefenseur
Summary: This will be a series of different times Carlisle is asked by Edward to babysit Bella!Hilarity ensues as they have snow ball fights,swim,play bumper cars, and the complete and total unexpected! Carlisle/Bella Friendship.
1. Hyper Activity!

**HI!I decided to write a little series of numerous times Carlisle is 'babysitting' Bella. She is a bit OOC in this story because she is a bit er...hyper!**

**Disclaimer:I am not Stephenie Meyer...**

**Pt.1:Snow Day!**

Edward and the other's had to go away hunting but Carlisle was staying behind because he had a shift at the hospital the night they left. The would not return until the middle of Saturday night, and it was now Saturday morning. Edward gave him a job. Babysitting Bella. Charlie was already gone when Carlisle pulled the mercedes up. It was snowing quite heavily out.

Carlisle got out and knocked on the door. He heard a faint "coming!" and the door opened to reveal a very excited Bella. She was jumping up and down like a three year old with a glossy look in her eyes. Carlisle stared at her in shock.

"Bella?"he asked.

"Good morning Carlisle!"she screamed. "Come in!!!!!"

"Um...thank you."said Carlisle.

She ran inside and into the kitchen but she ran into a wall. Carlisle caught her before she fell back and hit her head.

"Whoops."said Bella. "He he I am so clumsy!"

"Yes."said Carlisle. "Please be more careful Bella."

"Sorry."she said. She pouted a little and Carlisle sighed.

"It's okay Bella."

"YAY!"

"Bella are you okay?"asked Carlisle.

"Yes!!"she trilled.

"What did you ear for breakfast?"he asked warily.

Bella hesitated. "Eight poptarts and a bucket of ice cream."

"Bella why aren't you sick?"asked Carlisle.

"Ah! No! I don't want to go to the hospital!"screamed Bella. "DONT MAKE ME GO!"

"Bella,you don't have to go anywhere."said Carlisle.

"So you mean I can't go play outside in the snow at your house?"asked Bella.

"I thought you did not like snow."said Carlisle.

"Oh that is the old Bella! Make way for the new one!"

"Good gracious."muttered Carlisle.

*~*~*~*

Carlisle managed to shove a very excited Bella into the mercedes and back to the house without anything going terribly wrong. Bella was already in her snow suit and screaming to go play in it. She got out of the car as soon as it stopped moving and ran behind the house and dived into a pile of snow taller than she was. Most likely made by Emmett due to it's extreme size.

Then she got stuck in it. "Carlisle!"she yelled.

"What is it Bella?"he asked.

"I'm stuck."she whined. "Get me outta here!"

"It's okay Bella."soothed Carlisle. "I'll get you out of there."

"Thanks."said Bella.

Carlisle came and put his arms under hers and pulled her free from the giant pile of snow.

"Better?"he asked.

"Yes,thanks!"said Bella. "SNOW BALL FIGHT!"

Carlisle felt the wet snow hit his face and sighed to himself.

"Bella..."

"Snow. Ball. Fight. Now." demanded Bella. "Please?"

"Why not..."

"Sweet."said Bella.

*~*~*~*

So they had a snowball fight. Carlisle did not really participate because he was afraid of hurting Bella so for one hour he let her repeatedly throw snow balls at his face. Bella found this highly amusing that he stood there not moving while she repeatedly hit his face with snow balls. He was smiling slightly at her giggling. He found it really cute. **(a/n:cute as in awww little two year old cute!)**

"Carlisle I'm cold..."said Bella.

"Right let's go inside."said Carlisle.

"My feet are all numb."said Bella angrily. "Why are they all numb Carlisle, WHY?!"

"Most likely they are frozen Bella."said Carlisle.

"Well...I knew that!"huffed Bella.

She walked forward and fell, so Carlisle picked her up and carried her into the house before she could further injure herself or get colder. Now she would probably get a cold. He wondered if he should of made her wear gloved over her gloves and socks over her socks. Of course socks are so overrated so why not shorts over her socks?

She ran upstairs and changed into her pajamas because she would be staying the night so she figured putting on your pajamas twelve hours before you went to bed would not hurt. She ran back down the stairs again and was still shivering.

"Carlisle?"she asked.

"Yes?"

"Could you turn the heat up higher?"asked Bella.

"It is up as high as it can go."said Carlisle. "Here."

He held up the blanket from the back of the chair he was sitting on. Bella walked over and he wrapped it around her.

"Thanks."said Bella.

"So you got all of the hypers out?"asked Carlisle amusedly.

"Yea and a stomach ache..."said Bella. "I do not know what got into me this morning."

"Eight poptarts and a bucket of ice cream."said Carlisle.

Bella rolled her eyes. "hahaha doctor you are so funny, I fear I may die of laughter."

"Well now don't do that Bella."said Carlisle. "Go lay down on the couch."

"Ah! If you are going to go all doctor on me take a step back!"said Bella. "Back back back and WAY back!"

"So you want to get sick?"asked Carlisle.

"Just give me something for it!"said Bella.

"What if I give you the wrong thing?"asked Carlisle advancing on her.

Bella backed up. "I don't wanna a doctor!"

She tripped and fell on the couch and could not escape her blanket. She screamed as Carlisle hugged her. "Silly Bella."

"I hate doctors!"said Bella.

Carlisle put on mock hurt. "You hate me?"

"Well no...you are my second dad... but I hate it when you go all doctor on me!"whined Bella.

"Fine then I'll get you some medication to settle your stomach."said Carlisle.

"Good, because if you did not get away I was going to barf on you, HA!"

"Bella...working as an ER doctor I have had tonnes of kids barf on me."said Carlisle.

Bella giggled then full out laughed at him. She was rolling on the couch and laughing so hard it was not funny."HAHA you suck!"

"Bella..."said Carlisle.

"Barfy McBarfington!"

"Bella stop moving..."said Carlisle. "You're unsettling your stomach!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"screamed Bella in delight. "Uhhhh...I do not feel so good."

"Told you so."muttered Carlisle.

**Alright here in the first chapter in a series of times where Carlisle 'babysits' Bella. The next one will be a Summer day and they are swimming in the Cullen's pool (YES THE CULLENS HAVE A POOL) well I dont know that SM never said otherwise though.**

**Oh and to be clear...this is Carlisle/Bella friendship or father/daughter. Not a relationship.**

**Pleas review they make me feel all fuzzy inside on this terribly cold snowy winter day.**

**And I am not lying … school was canceled today people!! =)**


	2. Swimming Pool Fun!

**Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter of this series now. It is just that Lillie Isabelle Cullen is my main story. This won't be that OOC this time.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight...or Carlisle...major upset over the Carlisle part.**

**NORMAL POV:**

The night before Carlisle had to babysit Bella was begging Edward to let her stay alone, because of what had happened the last time.

"It was last winter, love."said Edward.

"And I made a fool of myself."said Bella pointedly.

"Well it is the Summer now, we barely remember it."said Edward.

"Yea so that is why he is always smiling even more kindly than normal to me over the past months."said Bella.

"Well you have to admit it was funny."

"No it is not."said Bella. "I ate eight poptarts, a bucket of ice cream, threw snowballs at him for an hour went back to semi normal and got sick on him!"

"That's what is so funny,love."said Edward.

"I'm glad to hear someone finds it funny."said Bella dryly. "Goodnight and have a good trip."

Bella curled up in the blankets and went to sleep dreading the next day, she hoped she could just get away with sitting on the couch and watching television at the Cullen's. That most likely would not happen because a couple days ago they installed an in ground pool, all Alice's idea of course.

She had dreams of how terrible the day would go and hoped that none of it would happen. Like her falling over her feet and head first into the pool. Although dreaming that was pretty funny. Sleep did not last long enough for Bella. She felt someone gently poke her shoulder.

"Good morning Bella."said Carlisle.

"I don't want to get up."said Bella. "I'll do something stupid."

She opened her eyes and looked up at Carlisle. "You'll be fine." he said.

"No."said Bella.

He sighed and sat on the side of her bed. "Is this about what happened last winter? Is this why you have been avoiding me Bella?"

"Maybe."admitted Bella.

"You honestly think because of that I think you are an idiot?"asked Carlisle.

"Yea."said Bella. "You have to admit I was pretty crazy."

"I liked seeing you like that though."said Carlisle. "I knew you pretty much grew up taking care of your mother, you deserve a childhood Bella."

"I know I am just not...ugh!"

"Come down stairs, I made you a healthy breakfast."said Carlisle. "Up and at 'em Bella."

"What did you make?"asked Bella.

"Edward said you liked pancakes."said Carlisle. "Is that okay?"

"Of course!"said Bella. "It smells awesome."

"Thanks."said Carlisle. "But you better save your opinion until you eat."

"Esme tell you that you were a bad cook?"asked Bella.

"No, just haven't cooked breakfast food in a while."

"Oh."said Bella. "I don't think you cook bad just to let you know..."

"Thank you."said Carlisle. Bella tripped down the rest of the steps but Carlisle caught her before she could get injured in any way. "Silly Bella."

"Yea."said Bella. "Thanks."

"No problem as a doctor it is also good to prevent injuries."

"Is that all you think about?"

"No."said Carlisle. "Now eat, let's not waist a great summer day!"

Bella dug into her pancakes that tasted amazing. She was on a wave of taste bud delightedness, her eyes closed and she mm'd in satisfaction. Carlisle smiled at the fact that Bella liked the pancakes he made, because he had not made them in a long while.

"Those were amazing!"said Bella. "Thank you!"

"I'm glad you liked them."said Carlisle. "It has been a while..."

"Yea,um...I am going to go have my human moment okay?"

"Go knock yourself out... well not literally."

"Over obsessed doctor." muttered Bella.

Twenty minutes later she was down the stairs and ready to go with her stuff for the day. Her hair was thrown into a sloppy ponytail and she had on a pair of gym shorts a baggy tee shirt and a pair of bright green flip flops. She got into the car and Carlisle sped off for the house.

"Swimming with a human should be interesting."mused Carlisle.

"A clumsy human too."said Bella. "Oh and Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"Could you not mention to Alice my choice of outfit if she asks like she always does..."

"Of course not."said Carlisle.

"Thanks, otherwise she will kill me."said Bella.

"She most likely would, however I do not see issues with comfort."

"I am glad someone agrees with me besides Edward!"said Bella.

"Alice will be Alice."said Carlisle. "Crazy shopping obsessed pixie."

"Yea that is what the name meaning of Alice should be in baby naming books."said Bella. "It fits this Alice perfectly."

"Yes."said Carlisle. "I remember one baby I helped to deliver..."

"Don't carry on with that story any further!"interjected Bella.

"I was only going to say she had black hair and honey brown eyes that reminded me of Alice and that made me cringe."said Carlisle. "Humans these days always so... rude!"

"Oh and what did they name her?"asked Bella.

Carlisle shuddered. "Alice."

Bella burst out laughing. "Nice, must of looked weird for the doctor to cringe every time he had to look at the baby."

"I would imagine."said Carlisle. "How would you like to face a baby Alice?"

"Yea I would jump off a cliff before I had to endure that."said Bella.

At her words Carlisle and Bella both tensed remembering what had happened a little over a year ago.

"So care to see the beast of the pool Alice got put in?"asked Carlisle.

"Sure."said Bella.

"Right follow me then."said Carlisle.

They walked around back and in the yard was a giant in ground pool that had a giant gazebo over it to block out the leaves and sun. Bella's eyes almost bulged out of her head at the size, and there was even a water slide, basketball net, pool noodles, and anything else you would think of there. Bella looked up at Carlisle and he chuckled at her expression.

"Remember it was Alice who ordered this. Now you can go change in the bathroom, I'll meet you out here in ten."

"See you then."said Bella.

"See you then."agreed Carlisle.

They both walked into the house going to different floors Bella quickly changed into a blue full piece swimsuit, that had a deep v neckline and halter straps. Alice had always insisted on a two piece but this swim suit was her favorite, because Edward says it was his favorite on her. She walked down the stairs and met Carlisle at the back door. He was wearing black swim shorts and a white muscle shirt.

She blushed because she had never seen him in such comfortable clothing before, it had always been either a suit and tie or dress pants, dress shirt and his lab coat. He chuckled and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Ready to try out this monster creation?"he asked.

"Yea."said Bella. "Alice went over board again."

"She always does Bella."said Carlisle.

They walked under the cover of the giant wooden gazebo and Bella walked right to the side of the pool and stuck a toe in. "It's warm."

"Alice got it heated for the human."joked Carlisle.

"Why must you vampires always call me a human?"asked Bella. "Are you specieist?"

"No."said Carlisle. "How did you ever come up with specieist though?"

"I don't know."said Bella. "Just kind of thought it up in my head. Now if you don't mind I am jumping in!"

"Be my guest."said Carlisle.

Bella jumped into the water landing with a loud 'plop' and a large splash. "Get in here Dr. Vampire... I want to splash you!"

"Not if I splash you first."said Carlisle.

"Ha! As if!"said Bella.

"Well I do believe I should get first splash seeing as last winter you threw snowballs at my face for an hour while giggling your head off."said Carlisle amusedly.

"Yea, can we forget that?"asked Bella. "That's embarrassing!"

"Sorry."said Carlisle.

He jumped in the water and splashed Bella.

So that is what they did most of the day, swam in the awesome pool with a gigantic gazebo, mosquito netting built in around it and the water slides. Fun times...

**(a/n:Yea... so I hope you did not think that Bella was to extremely hyper in this one. Have any crazy ideas about what they should do next? Learn to drive race cars?? Race rubber ducks at the river, buy a trampoline? Sky dive off a helicopter?Lol...the possibilities are endless with this father/daughter duo!So please ...Review!**


	3. Of Near Heart Failure and Trampoline's

**Hi!Here is the next chapter...I had a few really great ideas, SO Yea...Hm,which to do first?**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Twilight.**

**NORMAL POV:**

The night before the Cullen's went out on their hunting trip Bella was staying the night at their place with Alice. Edward had already gone ahead a day because he had been hunting a lot less lately in order to spend time with Bella. She was mad he just didn't go hunting when he had to because the less he hunted the more time he would have to stay away on a hunting trip. Now the major problem was she was stuck with Alice the night before Carlisle could come to her rescue. God must not be merciful.

Bella and Alice were currently sitting in the living room with Esme and Rosalie talking about not much at all. A question popped into Bella's head.

"Why does it take so long for you guys to hunt sometimes?"

"We have to travel a lot so we don't deplete the animal population."said Esme. "In the case of Edward he is not hunting enough, so he is more thirsty therefore needing more blood to sustain thirst so he is gone longer."

"I hate that!"said Bella. "If he would just go hunt he would not have to stay away for so long."

"I know dear."said Esme. "It bothers us all."

"Maybe if we were lucky he would slip up and eat you."said Rosalie. "Then the world would be a better place!"

"Rosalie!"chided Esme. "That was rude."

"Some things just won't change."said Bella.

"Hey Bella!"said Alice. "Let's go shopping."

"No Alice."said Bella.

"Please?"

"No."

"Rosalie would you be so kind as to bring in the heavy artillery?"asked Alice.

"My pleasure."said Rosalie.

"Girls!"said Esme. "You can't make Bella all crazy like you like to do, that is not nice to her or Carlisle!"

"Especially me!"said Bella "I never have a choice in it because you are to strong to fight off!"

"Too bad."said Alice. "You are easier to take shopping like this."

Alice pinned Bella down and Rosalie forced the water bottles top into her mouth, it was full of coffee and coca cola mixed together. After she had forcefully consumed two liters of the terrible liquids she went crazy like normal. Bella started to demand candy and chocolate bars like she did every time Alice forced coffee and coke down her throat. Her eyes were wide and the pupils were dilated, her face had the expression of an excited four year old.

She started to jump up and down and demand Alice and Rosalie gave her more candy, Esme sighed at what her daughter would do to get Bella to go shopping. Rosalie just liked to have Bella embarrassed to helping Alice make her hyper and completely out of it seemed fun to her. Bella had consumed twenty chocolate bars thanks to Alice and over 100 pieces of penny candy thanks to Rosalie. She jumped up and ran out the door and started running as fast as she could around the house non stop. After fifteen minutes Esme made her choice.

"We're calling Carlisle."

"But Esme it was just starting to become fun!"said Alice, as Bella wizzed past her for the twentieth time.

"To much caffeine in her system can cause the heart to go out of control, you gave her two liters of cola and coffee mixed together."said Esme. "Also the both of you will be punished, this is the second time you have done this to her."

"Oh come on Esme it is practically harmless!"said Rosalie.

"So it is going to be harmless when she has a heart attack, dies, then Edward comes and burns us all?"asked Esme.

Rosalie winced. "You should call Carlisle."

In twenty minutes Carlisle was back at the house from work watching Bella run around around the house along with the rest of the family. They all heard her heart rate becoming erratic, and she was slowing down with the running. She started to fall but Emmett caught her before she hit the ground. Carlisle took her to the hospital and made Rosalie and Alice come so they could be there to apologize when she woke up.

*~*~*~*

Bella woke up to a beeping noise that was irritating her. She opened her eyes to find a relieved looking Alice and a sour Rosalie staring at her. Alice smiled and Rosalie grimaced, which was the closet to a smile Bella had ever gotten from her. Bella became aware of the surroundings and noticed all the wires and stuff that were attached to her.

"What happened?"she asked.

"You remember how we kind of forced the coffee and cola down your throat?"asked Alice.

"Vaguely."said Bella. "Why... what does that have to do with anything though?"

"We kind of gave you a little to much."said Rosalie. "Your heart rate went out of control but Carlisle got you to the hospital just in time."

"You almost went into cardiac arrest."said Alice.

"Fun."said Bella. "You know Edward is going to kill the both of you right?"

"Unfortunately."sniffed Rosalie.

"Well we have to go Bella."said Alice. "See you tonight."

"See you."said Bella.

Carlisle walked into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Confused..."said Bella. "Really confused."

"I got a call from Esme telling me how much caffeine you consumed by force so I rushed home to find you running around the house with quite an audience."said Carlisle. "Then your heart sped up even more and you passed out but Emmett caught you before you hit the ground and I rushed you to the hospital. When we got here you were almost in cardiac arrest so we had to start you on some meds to slow the heart down, you are doing quite well now."

"Ugh."said Bella. "When can I go?"

"Now if you feel like it, I am off shift and it is my day to babysit you again."said Carlisle. "If you would just let me unhook all this as what you would call nuisance from you."

"Okay."said Bella. "Has anyone told Edward yet?"

"Yes and let's just say he is not to happy but I assured him you were fine and to stay hunting until his eyes were the color of an entirely 'fed' vegetarian vampire."said Carlisle.

"Good."said Bella.

She waited patiently as Carlisle unhooked all the wires and took out the iv... he handed Bella her clothes so she could get out of the hospital gown and left. "Just tell me when your ready, I'll be just outside the door signing the discharge papers."

"Okay."said Bella.

She quickly got ready and opened the door, Carlisle smiled and helped her out to the car. She was slightly sore after all the running she had done … he legs were quite stiff.

"Want to go to Port Angeles for some McDonalds, Bella?"asked Carlisle.

"Sure."said Bella. "Alice also said she had a vision of us in Toys R Us buying a trampoline, do you like trampoline's?"

"I had one back in Phoenix."said Bella. "I like them because bouncing on one of those is something I am good at because it does not involve walking."

"In that case a trampoline would probably be a very good item to be at our house when you are there which is almost all the time now."said Carlisle.

"Thanks!"said Bella. "Only if your sure though..."

"Bella... mine and Esme's wedding rings cost more than a trampoline, I don't care."

"Okay then."said Bella.

So they went to McDonalds first so Bella could get lunch and then they went to the Port Angeles mall and into the small Toys R Us store and bought a trampoline, oh the fun!

The drive back was interesting because Bell was slightly excited over the trampoline because she had not been on one since she left Phoenix. Carlisle was laughing at her.

"You know I can't let you over do it either."he said "You just got out of the hospital."

"Aw."said Bella "But...I want to play on the trampoline."

"You can."said Carlisle. "Just don't over exert yourself...if you get tired. Stop and take a break."

"Okay."said Bella.

Carlisle sped up the drive and parked the car he jumped out of his seat and helped Bella out. Throwing her over his shoulder and grabbing the giant trampoline box. Bella was not pleased with just being thrown over someone's shoulder, it actually irritated her to no end. Vampires will be vampires. He raced to the back yard and sat Bella down on a lawn chair and set the trampoline up not to far away from the pool.

Bella was excited when it was set up she laughed and ran to it and opened up the little door that was in the netting got in and zippered it shut. She jumped up and down, Carlisle watching with amusement... he had never known that Bella liked a child's outdoor item. He always thought she was the 'I would rather stay indoors' kind of girl. Guess not.

"Come on the trampoline Carlisle!"said Bella. "It is fun! And with your vampire strength I can bounce higher!"

"I don't want you to go to high, one time I had a girl come in with a broken arm after she fell off a trampoline." trailed off Carlisle.

"Will you stop thinking about your work for once."pleaded Bella. "This is awesome and I can't trip on anything either because I am almost always in the air!"

"Fine."said Carlisle.

He got up on the trampoline and decided it was actually pretty fun...why didn't they have these when HE was a kid?! Oh well people from the olden days were never aloud to have any fun anyways so they had to wait for the 20th century to get all the good stuff. He and Bella bounced on that thing for an eternity laughing and chatting, something that Carlisle loved. Father – daughter time with Bella. He had years with all the other kids so he knew them like a book. Bella was hard to read though, just like Edward had said. Her reactions to things were weird not what you would expect from a normal human girl.

He loved all of his children but he just felt the strongest connections with Bella and Edward, it was quite unusual really. Two unusual people, one unusual family to last for one unusual eternity. He laughed and Bella gave him an odd stare. Carlisle shrugged his shoulders.

"I was thinking of how unusual this family was."

"It is quite odd."said Bella.

"Just how I like it."said Carlisle.

**a/n:Hehe Alice and Rosalie must be killed by Edward...lol. I forget who suggested the candy bars and Toys R Us but thank you! Even though I slightly twisted it around. PamBrasiliera... I know you were kidding about him teaching her how to do open heart surgery so I sort of used a spin off of your idea. So as you can see... if you suggest stuff it will get used, it may be mixed together with someone elses or slightly altered and bastardised by me (lol) But yea! Hope you liked that chapter... 3 reviews until I will post the next okay??**


	4. Thunder and Lightning

**Hi!! Next chapter!! Sorry it has been so long since I last updated it!Busy, Busy, Busy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not ow twilight.**

**NORMAL POV:**

Bella and Carlisle were sitting in the living room, Bella was just sitting on the couch reading Wuthering Heights (AGAIN) and Carlisle was watching the evening news. Edward, Rosalie, Alice and the rest of the family were gone for a few days because Edward had chased them all down into South America because of the events that had happened with Bella yesterday. She was still a bit slow from the whole hospital experience but Carlisle said she would be fine... but you know Edward.

"Hey Bella."said Carlisle.

"Yea?"she asked, looking up from her book.

"Thunder and lightning storm tonight."said Carlisle happily.

Bella tensed. "Oh?"

"Yea, is there something wrong... are you feeling okay?"

"Yea."said Bella. "I am perfectly fine."

She did not want Carlisle to know about her fear of thunder and lightning she had acquired since the the baseball game 2 Springs ago. She managed to hide it from the rest of the Cullen's but she had never been around Carlisle through one, and apparently this one was suppose to be severe. She started to shake slightly and Carlisle gave her a quizzical look.

She shrugged and gave a smile, trying to look as normal as possible... it did look slightly weird when you are shaking so hard you can't even hold up a book though. Carlisle moved to sit on the couch by Bella. She just stared at him with an innocent expression and put down her book.

"Bella tell me what's wrong."said Carlisle.

"Nothing is wrong."said Bella.

"So you are just shaking for no apparent reason?"asked Carlisle

"Um yea you know it might be a twitch."said Bella. "You can search it on google."

"I see."said Carlisle. "Well I am going to close all the windows and find some flashlights and candles, I expect we will be getting a call from Alice soon."

"Okay."said Bella. "Good luck with that."

Carlisle nodded his head and went upstairs to close windows that were open, finding flashlights and candles in the process. The wind was starting to pick up and the sky was nearly pitch black from angry looking clouds. As expected Alice phoned and said they were in for it and the town of Forks was going to be without power the entire night. Bella was surprised it was going to be THAT bad, of course this was Forks... if it comes to wet weather, nothing should surprise you.

"Bella, we all know how clumsy you are, maybe you should go get ready for night before the power goes out."

"Sure."said Bella. "Can I sleep on the couch tonight?"

"Sure."said Carlisle. "Bella what is bugging you child?"

"Nothing."said Bella.

"If your sure."said Carlisle.

"I am."said Bella.

She climbed up the stairs and went to Edward's room where all her stuff was, and got changed. She pulled the sheets and comforter off the bed and took a pillow and went down the stairs, tripping on the last five steps. The blanket's cushioned her fall but unfortunately her ankle received the greatest impact.

Carlisle came rushing to the stare case.

"Bella, are you hurt?"he asked.

"My ankle, feels like I sprained it."said Bella.

"Clumsy Bella."said Carlisle.

He lifted her up carefully, and ran to the living room. He sat her on the chair and put the blanket's neatly on the couch so it was made up. He picked her up again and set her on the couch.

"Let me get my bag and an ice pack."said Carlisle.

"Sure."said Bella.

She looked down at her ankle, it was swelling, bruising and bleeding from catching on the corner of the stair. Good job Carlisle was the one with the best control and Jasper was not home right now, or there would be trouble. Carlisle returned with his bag and was laughing.

"Just the simple task of getting ready for bed and you hurt yourself!"he teased.

"It is not nice to tease the injured."said Bella. She was eyeing the sky warily.

"Bella could you please tell me what is bothering you?"asked Carlisle.

"There is nothing bothering me."said Bella.

"I can tell there is something, I am trained to notice if you do not remember."

"Curse you doctors and your ability to know everything!"said Bella.

"We could talk and it would help."Carlisle calmly stated.

"No I am fine."said Bella. "When is the storm suppose to start?"

"About an hour, Alice gave me the exact time."

"Okay."said Bella.

"Now, may I see that ankle of yours?"asked Carlisle.

"Yea, of course."said Bella.

Carlisle took her ankle in his hands and she hissed from the pain and tried to pull away, but he held it firmly.

"The pain that bad, Bella?"asked Carlisle.

"Yes."she hissed.

"Don't struggle, it will make it worse... relax it."

Bella relaxed because she did find the more she struggled the more intense the pain became. "Is it broken?" she asked.

"It is a very severe break Bella."said Carlisle. "How hard did you fall?"

"Pretty hard... the pillow and stuff was cushioning my fall."said Bella.

"I need to take you in to the hospital so I can cast it, will you let me Bella?"

"Just stop the bleeding first... the smell is starting to get to me."

"Alright."said Carlisle.

He held Bella's foot and quickly injected the freezing into it and cleaning out the deep cut. Soon Bella felt the familiar tugging a the edges indicating it being sewn up.

"Can we get there and back before the storm starts?"asked Bella.

"Not sure."said Carlisle. "If we hurry."

"Well then move man move!"said Bella. "NOW!"

Carlisle was surprised at her out burst and lifted her up into his arms. "I'm moving."said Carlisle.

He ran to the car buckled Bella in and sped off towards the hospital. He walked in the emergency entrance and one of the nurses ran up to him.

"Dr. Cullen, your not on shift tonight, what happened?"

"Bella fell down the stairs, I already know she has a break, is the cast room free?"asked Carlisle. "I am trying to get back to the house before that nasty storm hits."

"Yes it is free, bring her in, anything you need?"asked the nurse.

"Freezing, I may have to set it, Jane."said Carlisle.

"Right I will be right there."said Jane.

"Jane is nice Bella." said Carlisle. "I am going to get her to help me."

"Okay."said Bella.

Carlisle carried her into the casting room and set her on the stretcher, he sat on the edge while waiting for Jane to return.

"Are you sure you are okay Bella?"he asked.

"Positive."said Bella. "Why do you keep on asking?"

"You seem really distant and rigid."

"Yea I get like that sometimes."said Bella. "Again you can google it."

"Right."said Carlisle. "Whatever you say Bella."

"I am back." announced Jane. "What is your last name sweetie?"

"Swan."said Bella. "Bella Swan."

"Your Edward's girlfriend aren't you?"asked Jane.

"Yes I am."said Bella.

"Lucky."said Jane. "Edward picked a fine one didn't he Carlisle?"

"He did indeed."said Carlisle proudly. "Now to get that ankle of yours fixed up, Bella."

"Ugh... I am having second thought about this Saint Carlisle."joked Bella.

Jane gave a quizzical look. "Family joke."said Carlisle.

"I see."she said.

"Right, you get the freezing in Jane and I am going to set it, Bella be ready."

Bella squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a needle pierce her skin in a painful fashion that was so unlike Carlisle's. Then she heard and felt a sicken crunch as the dislocated bone went back into place. She opened her eyes and looked at Carlisle who was smiling at her.

"Do you want a colored cast or a normal one?"

"Normal."said Bella.

"Jane,could you get me the plaster and soak it?"asked Carlisle.

"Of course."

So soon Bella was casted up and fitted for a cast and Carlisle was still laughing at her. He got to the doors to go out to the parking lot. It was already raining heavily.

"Shit."said Carlisle.

"What?"asked Bella.

"I can't get your cast wet."said Carlisle.

"Stand here and let me pull the car up to the door, I know you do not know how to use the crutches yet but surely you can use them to hold you p for a minute."

"Ha"said Bella. "We'll see about that."

"Yes knowing you..."sighed Carlisle.

"Almost wish you weren't my babysitter now?"asked Bella.

"No, it is amusing when you fall."

"Pshh, well thanks."said Bella.

"Right. I'll be right back."

In like ten seconds the mercedes was up in front of the door and Carlisle scooped Bella up in his arms and ran to the passenger's seat.

"Will we make it home before the storm?"asked Bella.

"Yes."said Carlisle. "But I am going to have to speed, ten minutes until it hits."

"WELL THEN DRIVEEEE!"yelled Bella.

Carlisle smirked. "So you are afraid of the storm aren't you?"

"What?! No!"said Bella defensively.

"Whatever you say."he sighed.

They got into the door as soon as the lightning made it's first strike, Carlisle had Bella situated on the couch and they had the channel that was watching the storm on. It was wide spread, going all the way from Forks to Seattle. There was more thunder and Bella started to whine and shake in fear as she had flashbacks of James, Laurent, and Victoria.

"Bella are you okay?"asked Carlisle.

"It reminds me of the nomads..."she whispered. "I keep having flashbacks."

"Ah."said Carlisle. "So I assume after that you have been afraid of thunder and lightning?"

"Petrified."said Bella.

There was a crack and the power went out, Bella screamed at the sudden darkness and minute's later there were sirens.

"Alice said that a transformer got set on fire, all of Forks including here and La Push is in darkness."whispered Carlisle. "I'll get a flashlight."

"Okay.."said Bella shakily.

"It's okay now, Bella."said Carlisle. "Remember they are gone, you are safe."

"Still the images are... vivid."said Bella.

Carlisle hugged her. "You have seven vampire's that won't let anything hurt you."

"Right I am silly."said Bella.

"I wonder what those other six vampire's are doing..."mused Carlisle.

***UNKNOWN LOCATION IN SOUTH AMERICA***

"Run Alice!"screamed Rosalie. "We have got to run faster!"

"I can't go any faster Rose!"screamed Alice.

"Edward stop they did not mean to cause Bella harm with the coffee and candy!"said Esme. "And Jasper and Emmett did not mean to laugh at her!"

"They hurt my Bella I hurt them!" yelled Edward.

"You might want to run back to your Bella, Edward!"yelled Alice.

"Why?"asked Edward.

"Bella fell and severely broke her ankle, Carlisle has it casted up to her mid calve."said Alice.

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LET"S TURN BACK!"yelled Edward. "I can kill you all another time!"

"Well that is nice to know."said Rosalie.

"Oh and guys."said Alice.

"Yea?"they all called.

"Forks is going to be one hell of a mess from that storm."said Alice.

"Fun."said Emmett. "Hopefully there will be lot's of fallen tree's to play Throw The Tree with!"

"Yea there will be lot's."said Alice.

**A/N: HHAHAHAHA Bella is afraid of thunder and lightning and needles and doctors and BOY is she a klutz or what? Hehe sorry about not updating in so long.**

**5 reviews for next chapter...you get a cookie too.**

**Thanks!**

.


	5. Bumper Cars

**Wow, I am SO sorry for not updating this Series in so long. . .I should be ashamed of myself! :( ,There is mention of emo people in this chapter, I HAVE NOTHING AGAISNT EMO PEOPLE!**

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight because I fell and hurt my knee yesterday, so that is my get well soon gift. . .ha ha ha I wish. :]**

**NORMAL POV:**

Bella was driving to the Cullen's after a bad day at school, she knew I would be Carlisle 'babysitting' her because the others had left on a hunting trip. So many things had happened at school today it made her want to scream. She cut the engine on her truck and went to the door. Carlisle was already there waiting, with a look of concern on his face.

"Hi."said Bella

"Alice said you had a bad day... what happened?"

"In English class I got put in a group of three emo boys for a short stories project, and let's just say their ideas for a story are not exactly. . .pretty."

"Oh, and what would their ideas be?"asked Carlisle

"Zombies attacking the school, Cinderella under cover as a pedophile stuff along those lines."sighed Bella

"Leave it to the boys."said Carlisle

"Oh yea, I am SO going to fail this project."

"Maybe you won't."

Bella snorted "Yes, and we are going to get 100% for zombies coming and eating all the kids at school."

"Maybe not, do you want to go play bumper cars, Bella?"

"Bumper cars?"asked Bella, with a dumbfound expression.

"Yes, I heard they built an indoor bumper car place in Port Angeles."

"Sure, although... remember the queen of clumsy."reminded Bella

"How could I ever forget?"chuckled Carlisle

"No one can."

They both got in to the car and headed off to Port Angeles for an afternoon and evening of bumper car fun, surely the only harmful thing that could happen to Bella with that is crashing it into another car. Who ever would have thought the Port Angeles would get an indoor bumper car place, wow, things are revolutionizing around there. Carlisle pulled the car up to the new building and parked, they both went in paid and set to work. . .er play.

"Carlisle, you know I am going to end up doing something to hurt myself or some one around me right?"asked Bella

"No, I trust you. . .you'll be fine."assured Carlisle.

"Well okay then."said Bella "I could use the fun and exhilaration of bumper cars anyways."

"Then what are you waiting for?"asked Carlisle "Christmas?"

"No, Edward to come and bit me."joked Bella

"It won't be long until that will happen."

"I know, I am just impatient."

They both got into their own bumper cars and started speeding around in circles, Bella was the first to hit Carlisle's car and she laughed her head off. Carlisle chuckled as he bumped her car from behind, who ever knew that 360 + year old vampires would like a game such as bumper cars. Of course ths vampire happened to be Carlisle, anything was possible. After about an hour they finally started to get bored with it and Bella was getting slightly hungry. So they parked on the side and went through the gate, and out the doors.

"Where do you want to eat, Bella?"asked Carlisle

"I'm in a McDonalds mood today, please."said Bella

"McDonalds it is then."chuckled Carlisle.

"Bumper cars was fun wasn't it?"

"It was a lot of fun."

"It would be even better to take the whole family, we should do that some weekend."suggested Bella

"That is a great idea."agreed Carlisle.

"Emmett would probably end up denting all the other cars."

"Probably... knowing Emmett."

"Carlisle?"asked Bella.

"Yes?"

"What is your view on the emo population?"asked Bella seriously.

"I honestly have nothing against the people, I just don't see a reason to sit there and cut themselves. There is always someone there waiting to talk to you. However who am I to say anything, I am not in their minds."said Carlisle "An emo can just be your average person who is very friendly, the only difference is they have a few issues."

"I think that is a good way to put it."said Bella

"I think it is too."

Carlisle went to the drive through and ordered Bella what she had wanted for her supper, then drove back to Forks. The others were back home and waiting for them, Edward went straight to Bella and was relieved that she seemed happy.

"Alice said you had a bad day today."

"Yea, I did. . .but it is okay now, Edward."said Bella.

"That's good."said Edward

"I also learned something new."

"What would that be, love?"

"Emo's are normal people, they just have different ways of dealing with their sadness. Something else, Carlisle likes bumper cars!"

Edward laughed "Sounds like you had quite the interesting day."

"Oh, but I did."said Bella.

"Up for bumper cars sometime again, Bella?"asked Carlisle

"You bet!"

Everyone stood there and laughed at Bella and Carlisle's new found pass time, whoever would have thought. . .the human and the vampire. Playing bumper cars...

**A/N:Okay, that was short but at least it was an update. I actually got to update today because of a knee injury I had yesterday. . .well now it is two days ago because it is past midnight now. . . **

**I bruised the tendon in my knee and I can hardly walk...fun, eh? So here is some important information on my updates, because of school started back up again I have a update schedule for my stories. This one will get updated every Saturday OR Sunday.**

**So. . .can I ask for five reviews or are you all to mad at me for not updating in so long?**


	6. Road Race

**A/N:Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while again...I'm a bad person :P Just please don't come and hunt me down with torches and pitchforks, 14 is a bit young to be chased out of my town and killed.**

**Disclaimer: I was talking to SM the other night and she said that people who don't update their stories on Fan Fiction regularly can't own Twilight...thanks a lot SM, your so kind.**

**Bella POV:**

Today was just your everyday Friday, although it was sunny today, so none of the Cullen Teens were at school. It was sort of boring because you get used to them being around all of the time. I liked having Edward around now though because some idiot named Stephenie Meyer was stalking me and trying to figure out my life style. She said she was going to write a series called the Twilight Saga and it was going to be about mine and Edward's lives. She was really starting to creep me out, and she informed me she was going to start watching the Cullen's soon.

It was becoming annoying and she targeted me more when Edward wasn't around, randomly jumping into my room and asking me questions about my life. Today I was to be watched by Carlisle so maybe she would leave me alone until Edward gets back. I drove home from school and put my back pack in my bedroom, amazingly...no homework today!

I left the house and went to the Cullen's place, I was met by Carlisle at the door and so far no signs of Stephenie Meyer.

"Hello Bella, how was your day today?"

"It was good, the Stephenie Meyer was back to skulking around the school today. Probably so she could see what classes I take."

"Very persistent isn't she? Edward has told me about what's going on with her. Wonder how she ever found out that we were vampires..."

"No idea, and this HUMAN does not like it."

"Maybe Charlie should be told?"

"Charlie already knows, she's been asking him how he felt towards Edward after you guys left for that period of time..."

"Amazing."Carlisle chuckled.

"Annoying."I corrected

He chuckled again "Any homework today, Bella?"

"No, it was a generally easy day in school today."

"Guess it was an okay day to be sunny then, apparently it was an easy day at work too."

"Yea."I sigh, I was rather bored...

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Of course, I'm just really bored."

Carlisle paused for a moment, probably thinking of something to do. Then he chuckled and I gave an inquisitive look.

"Want to have a road race to Port Angeles?"

"Honestly Carlisle, I could never beat a vampire...and my truck can barely go over 60."

"You can use the Volvo."

I paused to think for a moment, it could be a lot of fun...how many times does a human get to race a vampire?

"Okay."I say "The ending point is the movie theaters."

"Sure."

I grab the keys to the Volvo off the island table in the Kitchen, Carlisle and I head for the garage. He gets in his Mercedes and I get into the Volvo, we are both on cell phones so we can give a signal as to when to go.

"Ready?"I ask, into the tiny silver cell phone.

"Of course."

"Then..."

"GO!"we both yell at the same time.

We both take off down the drive way and speed into the direction of Port Angeles, I wasn't surprised when Carlisle had the lead for the main part of the drive. After all I am the slow human, but my surprise came when I took the lead about ten minutes away from the 'finish line'.

We both made it there within seconds of each other, but I had won! Me, Bella Swan, amazingly clumsy human...won! I got out of the Volvo, and walked over to Carlisle who looked shell shocked.

"I won!"

"Yes, you did."he said in amazement.

"Maybe you guys should be scared when I become a vampire."I joke

"We probably should be if you can drive at that speed as a human."

"You guys thought I was a slow driver all along , you?"

"Yes, actually we did."

I laughed and he joined in, this was amazingly funny...then my laughter was ruined when Stephenie Meyer walked up to the two of us. She seemed highly amused and was jotting things down in a giant notebook.

"Isabella Swan is a speed demon...interesting."she muttered to herself.

"Excuse me, I am not trying to be rude...but could you maybe, leave me alone?"I ask.

"No, I have a book series to make."

"Then could you find some other poor unsuspecting person then?"

"No other person has a vampire boyfriend."

"Well you see us humans aren't suppose to know about them."

"Then this just makes the story all the more interesting, now tell me...what is Edward's favorite color on you?"

"It's blue. Now can you leave me alone?"

"Sure, I'll talk to you later!"

"Please don't."I mumble to myself, and Carlisle chuckles.

"Interesting."

"It's not that funny!"

"Okay, fine it isn't funny."he says, with a smirk

"I'm not convinced..."

He laughs at me and we race back home, he won that time but I was quite happy with winning once. What more crazy things could happen when you're a part of the Cullen family...

**A/N: Okay, well I must admit that chapter was...interesting. Who knew Bella had it in her ?! Haha and the stalking SM, I love those stories so I just had to mention it at some point in one chapter. So yea...um...REVIEW! :D**

**5 reviews and you get the next chapter...at some point...sorry, I'm just a bit busy...lol**


	7. YouTube

**A/N: My apologies again on not updating in so long, then again you must all be getting tired of them. Seriously though.. I have school, homework, clarinet, flute, fiddle, as well as friends and a social life... so... lol.**

**Disclaimer: I went to SM the other day and asked "Hi! May I have Twilight?" and she said**

"**No, you may not." Then I ran away crying.**

**Bella POV:**

Edward and the others had gone hunting and Carlisle stayed behind again today because of a night shift he had later on at the hospital. It wasn't going to be a very fun day today because I was bogged down with home work. I could easily get it done on the lap top that Alice gave me (more like forced me to take) so maybe I could get it done with some time to spare.

I pulled up to the Cullen's place and Carlisle was waiting for me like any other day that I was his 'responsibility', he was standing on the front door step.

"Hey Bella, have a good day at school?"

"Yea, it was good."I said "Thanks for asking."

"It's not a problem, got any home work?"

"Loads of it."

"Best get to work then."

"Yea, I planned on it."

He chuckles and we go inside, I set my laptop up at the Island table in the kitchen and start research on some stuff for biology. Then I move onto my Social Studies home work, then Trig, Calculus, English... and so on. Nearly two hours later I've finally completed it and I sighed in relief.

I wasn't exactly sure of what to do now, I was really bored and Carlisle seemed quite absorbed in one of the medical books he was reading. I didn't want to bother him so I find myself typing in a URL.

_Www. Google. Com_

Then I wonder what it's like to google google, I heard some people say it was fun so I figured I would try it out for myself... I typed in _google._ It takes me back to the home page and I get bored of that, I don't see the fun in it.

I sighed and then decided to go on YouTube, I heard that website was pretty fun... lot's of funny videos to keep me entertained. I decided to make an account, that way I can comment if I see any funny videos. My user name is: VampireWannabe.

I start randomly going through videos and come across something called Potter Puppet Pals created by Neil Cicierega. I snickered, what an interesting name. I watch one video called Potter Puppet Pals and the Mysterious Ticking Noise and nearly die of laughter. I start banging my head of the table when the puppet Ron says

"_I've found the source of the ticking! It's a pipe bomb!"_

This is just TO funny, soon Carlisle comes in to see what the source of the noise is and finds me laughing my head off with tears now streaming down my face.

"Uh, Bella?"

"Y-yea?"I ask, while trying to calm down.

"What's so... funny?"

"Here, watch this."I laughed, and put the video back to the beginning.

I'm really surprised when even Carlisle starts to laugh at it, who knew... Carlisle liked Potter Puppet Pals.

"Let's try and see if we can find anymore videos."suggested Carlisle.

"Sure."I said, and remembered one other funny person I heard about. Some dude with some weekly webisodes called 'Fred'.

I type 'Fred' into the search engine and a tonne of videos come up including the dude's channel so I click on that and go to the Season One Playlist. Carlisle and I both cracked up laughing at that and by the time we were at Season Two both of us were in severe fits of laughter.

"T-this is SO funny."I laughed

"Yes, I have to agree it is."said Carlisle

"Think they're going to think we're weird when they come home and find us laughing out heads off like this."

"Probably will."chuckled Carlisle "Then again who cares what other people think?"

"I certainly don't when it comes to videos as funny as this."

Not to long later the others get back home and Carlisle and I are still laughing our heads off.

"...Um?"asks Edward

"...Neighborhood Squirrels..."I laughed

"Cat with rabies."chuckled Carlisle

"I don't want to know..."said Rosalie

"We're watching Fred."I explained

"Fred?"asked Emmett

"Yea, on YouTube."

"YouTube?"asked Alice

"Duh."I said "I just made an account today."

"So you made an account and ended up watching stuff with neighborhood squirrels and cats with rabies?"Esme asked ,with an amused smile.

"Of course, love."chuckled Carlisle "Get with the times."

"Actually remind me not to do that anytime soon."said Esme, as 'Fred Goes Swimming' comes on.

"That looks cool!"said Emmett

"Oh no! Not you too!"said Rosalie.

Carlisle and I cracked up laughing again and then I searched through Potter Puppet Pals videos for the second time today. I came across one called 'Potter Puppet Pals and The Kit Kat' by someone called PamBrasiliera. **(a/n: That is an actual video, it is made by my friend Pam :) I hope I got the name of the video right. The user name is correct though)**

"Dear lord."muttered Edward

Carlisle and I laughed even harder, now we had something else in common. We both like Potter Puppet Pals and Fred. We also made him an account and his user name is: Dr. VampDudeWithAMercedes. Now onto making Potter Puppet Pals videos!

**A/N: Yea! I love YouTube, Potter Puppet Pals and Fred! If you have a YouTube I am LilyoOoLunaoOo just to let you know. I am really sorry I didn't update in a long time, I should be ashamed. Oh and the Potter Puppet Pals video I mentioned... it was really weird how the maker of that video and I became friends. I just kind of commented on one of her videos and then BAM! Over time we became friends and we talk like almost all the time now. We even have each other on msn and now she's my sister from another mother :)**

**5 Reviews for the next chapter if you don't hate me. Please?**


	8. The Shopping Mall of Horrors

A/N: Hey! I think it's your lucky day because I just decided to write the next chapter instead of cleaning my bedroom (I've been trying to prolong cleaning my room for the last week now). So on with the chapter!

**Alice POV:** (a/n: yes, I know this is probably a surprise)

Stupid Edward, stupid stupid only one he'll trust Bella with now is Carlisle, stupid Carlisle! Why can't Bella be shared like she used to be? I want to take her shopping, that would be much more fun than the stupid things that she and Carlisle do, I mean SERIOUSLY, YouTube? Bumper cars? Swimming? A trampoline ?! What is so fun about that?

"Come on Edward! Let me watch Bella, I don't need to go hunting."

"No, you can come hunting. Bella is safer with Carlisle, and when he watches her I can trust I am not going to come back to find her hyped up on sugar and cola and all those other harmful things."

"…I only fed her dog food once."

"YOU GAVE HER DOG FOOD?!"

"Um, no?"

"ALICE!"

"Okay, I'm sorry! It looked interesting to make her eat…"

"You are SO dead!"

"I already am dead, Edward."

"Well then, you better start running or you will cease to exist."

"Think now would be a bad time to say that I gave her cat food on her sandwich and told her it was tuna?" whispered Emmett.

"EMMETT!" yelled Edward.

With that Emmett and I shot up from our seats and ran out of the house and into the woods screaming at the top of our lungs. We were probably going to get chased all the way down into South America again.

**Normal POV:**

"Well we better go and make sure that Edward doesn't start a fire and burn them once he catches up." suggested Jasper

"Good job I was smart enough to not tell him that I locked Bella in the bathroom for the night." Rosalie said smugly.

"Rosalie!" said Esme

"Hey, at least it got her out of my hair for the night."

"That was very wrong though."said Carlisle

"Well everyone knows I still don't like her that much."

"That gives you no excuse to lock her in the bathroom. It's no wonder only Edward trusts Carlisle to watch her. I would gladly watch her but seeing as I have to go to supervise you poor excuses for teenagers that'll never happen." Said Esme

"It's alright, love." Assured Carlisle "I have everything under control, you just go and make sure that Edward doesn't do anything he regrets."

Esme and Carlisle kissed, and Esme left with Rosalie and Jasper following.

Bella was up in Edward's room sleeping peacefully as it was late on a Friday night, the loud racket that had taken place not disturbing her slumber. Carlisle sat around watching TV and trying to figure out what he and Bella could do tomorrow seeing as she had already completed all her homework.

**Bella POV:**

I woke up at around eight in the morning, all was quiet at the Cullen's place, so I assumed that Edward and the others had already left. That wasn't a surprise because they said they would most likely be gone before I was awake. I stayed in bed for another few minutes because I was comfy lying under the warm blankets.

I laughed lightly after a little bit, like usual Charlie thought that I was staying the weekend over here because Alice had wanted to spend more time with me. I loved our cover story, because Charlie would ALWAYS believe Alice.

For the times that I was just staying after school we would use the excuse that Alice and I were doing our homework together.

Finally I decided to get up and get dressed, no sense spending the entire morning in bed, although that would be nice. I changed into the outfit that Alice had picked out for me, and actually it wasn't half bad. I threw my hair into a sloppy ponytail and went down the stairs, only tripping two times. I swear, that must be a new record for me.

Carlisle was in the kitchen, cooking me something for breakfast. At least with him I could be sure that it was actual human food. He looked up and greeted me with a fatherly smile.

"Good morning, Bella."

"Good morning, Carlisle."

"Have a nice sleep?"

"Yes, I did. Actually I didn't even want to get out of bed this morning." I said, with a goofy smile.

"Silly Bella."

"Correction: Sleepy comfy Bella."

Carlisle chuckled. "Are you hungry?"

"Yea, thanks." I said, as he sat a plate in front of me.

"Well then, breakfast is served."

I smiled in appreciation and dug into my food, gosh, I WAS hungry. I finished up and took my dishes to the sink, and cleaned them off. Carlisle dried them and put them away.

"Thanks." I said.

"It's not a problem."

"So what are we going to do today?"

Carlisle smirked, "How about a road trip?"

Uh oh, Carlisle smirking, that can't be a good thing. "Uh, what kind of road trip?"

"You'll see." He said "Go get in the car, I'll be there in a few minutes."

I nodded my head and went out to the garage, getting into the passengers seat of the Mercedes. Carlisle was out in the matter of 1 minute and 59 seconds. He put a cooler box into the trunk and got in the drivers seat.

"Ready to go, Bella?"

"Go where?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"You'll see."

"Okay, and now you are just bugging me, old man."

"I'm only old mentally." He amended

"Whatever." I grumbled.

He sped put of the garage and onto the highway, only then did I realize we were heading north bound out of Forks, in the direction of Canada.

"Carlisle, why are we headed in the direction of Canada?" I asked

"Again, you'll see." He said, with a slight smile.

"Okay, seriously you are starting to annoy me! Just tell me where we are going."

"Awe, but that would just ruin all the fun." He said, sounding like a disappointed two year old.

I rolled my eyes and huffed, this was really starting to annoy me, why couldn't he just tell me where we are going? Then I would shut up and stop being so well… huffy.

We had left at about 8:45 AM and it was now 1 in the afternoon, we were already in Canada and the more we drove the more annoyed I got, Carlisle's expression remained amused. By the time it was 3 PM we were in a province called Alberta, headed for a place called Edmonton.

"Carlisle, please, where are we going?"

"Like I have said many times before, Bella, you'll see."

"I hate you."

"Do you?" he asked, with an amused voice.

"Yes, I do."

"Hate is a very strong emotion, Bella." He chuckled.

"Then tell me where we are going, and why!"

"Like I said, you will see."

After more driving it was around 4 PM and we pulled up to a very VERY large place, and then my eyes went wide. Alice showed me a picture of this place on the internet and said we had to go there at some point.

This was the West Edmonton Mall, apparently the largest mall in North America with easily over 800 stores.

"CARLISLE, WHY IN THE NAME OF THE VOLTURI DID YOU TAKE ME HERE?!" I screamed, as he parked the car.

"I thought we could use a little more adventure." He said, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Why couldn't we have just stayed at home and made potter puppet pals movies?"

"We can do that another time, now come on Bella. This can't be so bad."

"Carlisle, you know I hate shopping, and you take me to the largest mall in North America. Of course this is going to be bad."

"Hey, I'm just doing what Alice suggested."

"ALICE?! SHE WAS BEHIND ALL THIS ?!"

"Yes, and I agreed with her. You won't let us buy you a new car, or anything that costs money in general, so I agreed to force you to the mall and make you buy a new wardrobe."

"I HATE YOU!"

"Or I could have let Alice take you, but then you would have most likely come back injured. Then Edward would have killed all of us."

"I still hate you." I grumbled, and got out of the car.

I can't believe that Alice was behind all of this, wait, actually yes I can. Carlisle actually agreeing to do it was something totally different. I guess he does have a somewhat evil mind deep down inside. We stopped off to the food court first, so I could get something to eat, and then we started on a shopping adventure.

There were a lot of stores here that I have not even heard of before, but I actually liked a lot of them. They didn't have clothes that I would never catch myself in, a lot of it was sensible, fashionable, but also in way kind of…me.

I still hated Alice for doing something like this to me… oh well. Nobody ever said life was fair, and when you pretty much spend most of your time with seven vampires.

After three hours of shopping I am started to get tired, and bored. Oh and my feet are starting to ache too.

"Can we stop now?" I asked

"Yes, I think you've been tortured enough."

"Yes!" I cheer.

Carlisle chuckles. "Come on."

I nod my head and we carry all the bags out to the Mercedes, gah! The car was even a long walk from the mall, curse the largest mall in North America! CURSE IT! We put all the stuff in the trunk and back seat and head back for home. I fall asleep on the way back.

By the time we pull up to the Cullen's garage back in Forks, I start to stir, it was also 2 in the morning…

**** SOUTH AMERICA****

The six vampires ran and ran through South America, Edward was trying to tackle Emmett, and Alice while the others made sure he didn't kill them.

"COME ON EDWARD!" yelled Alice "IT WAS FUNNY!"

"IT WAS NOT FUNNY IT COULD HAVE BEEN HARMFUL TO HER!" yelled Edward, as he started catching up to Alice again.

"IT DIDN'T HARM HER THOUGH!"

"IT COULD HAVE!"

"WELL NONE OF IT DID THOUGH! SO LIGHTEN UP EDDIE!" yelled Emmett

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO LIGHTEN UP EMMETT!"

They continue to run some more, until Esme finally yelled to Edward.

"EDWARD, YOU KNOW, THE FASTER WE HUNT THE FASTER YOU CAN GET BACK TO BELLA!"

He stops dead in his tracks, and so does everyone else, and he thinks for a moment.

"You're right, let's go."

"So you're not going to burn us?" asked Emmett.

"No, but if you ever do that again, I can't make any promises."

Alice and Emmett both nodded their heads, and Rosalie let her thoughts slip. Edward growled as he saw her thoughts of the time she locked Bella in the bathroom for the night, but let it go. Besides if he needed any blackmail against her that would be perfect.

**A/N: Wow, I think this is one of the longest chapters that I have ever written for this story, haha that is amazing. I msy admit that I am extremely proud of it! Oh and I do live in Canada, just not this part. I live in Eastern Canada and this is Western Canada, although I did live in a part of Western Canada for seven years. I was also to the West Edmonton mall once but I was only two. Oh and the West Edmonton mall (as far as I know) IS the biggest in North America, with over 800 stores. So yea, I hoped you like this chapter.**

**Okay, and since I am so proud of this chapter I am going to ask for 10 reviews. Please?**


	9. Sky Diving

Hey, sorry it has been a little while since the last chapter… it's probably because I was obsessively writing chapters for my new story (yay 3 chapters) doing homework, and talking to PamBrasiliera on msn because she one of my many best buddies :)

**Disclaimer: Yea. So I don't own Twilight, so… OH MY GOSH IF YOU GUYS LIKE HAVEN'T LISTENED TO A BAND CALLED SWITCFOOT YOU TOTALLY SHOULD, um… sorry I'm hyper.**

**Bella POV:**

I was still snubbing Carlisle because of that visit to Canada, I mean… what was he thinking?! **(a/n: very good things, because he took her to Canada and we all know Canada rocks) **I was even ignoring Alice, and Edward too, because he actually knew that they were planning this. So here I sat at the Cullen's house on a Friday after school…watching the TV while shooting death glares to him.

"Come on Bella, you still can't be mad at me."

"Yea, I can be. I still am actually."

"It was only shopping."

"AT THE LARGEST MALL IN NORTH AMERICA!"

Wow, I never knew I had that much anger bubbling inside me…

"Only 800 stores." Said Carlisle.

"Ha, sure. ONLY."

"You know instead of sitting here acting like a rotten tomato we could be finding something to do."

"What is there to do?" I asked.

"We could go skydiving."

"Skydiving? Carlisle, are you serious?"

"Yes, of course I am serious."

"Where are we going to go skydiving?"

"I heard there is this place in Port Angeles…"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Fine. Then lets go skydiving."

We turned off the televison and headed to the Mercedes and went to the place in Port Angeles. It wasn't to far from the mini air port… there was a huge field and a small building, that was obviously the place where you paid. Then beside that was the helicopters. Oh joy.

15 minutes later and we were up in the air, the pilot gave us the heads up to jump and I started to freak out just a little bit. What if my parachute doesn't work…?

"Bella?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes?" I choked out.

Wow, I was so scared I could hardly talk.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes?"

"That sounded more like a question than an answer."

"Yes, yes I am alright."

He gave me a sceptical look and I tried to compose myself. "You're scared now aren't you?"

"A little…"

"You'll be fine."

Well if you can't trust Carlisle you can't trust anyone, so I nodded my head. "It's time to jump then."

He smiled reassuringly and jumped first, then I jumped out after him. It was quite exhilarating actually, I think I should probably suggest skydiving to Renee if she hasn't tried It already.

We went a few more times and then realized it was starting to get dark and the others would probably be back from hunting by now.

"Did you like skydiving, Bella?"

"Yes, that was fun."

"Good." Carlisle chuckles.

"I may even suggest it to Renee."

"She may like it."

"Yea. I don't think I'd ever want to go skydiving with Emmett though. He'd probably push me out first."

"He probably would."

We pulled into the garage at the Cullen's house and Edward looked worried, but smiled as he saw that I was okay.

"Have fun?" he asked..

"Yes, lots. I never knew that Carlisle liked skydiving."

"Neither did I."

"An old man can try new things." Carlisle jokes.

"Seems like you've been doing a lot of that lately." Mused Edward.

I laughed. I really do love my vampire family, life is always thrilling when you're hanging out with them.

A/N: Sorry this was short but because I am so hyper I am going to try and channel all my energy into cleaning my room or annoying my dad because that's fun.

**5 reviews, because you know and I know that this chapter sucked...**


	10. Baking Cookies & a PPP Video

A/N: I felt like I had to give you guys another chapter as fast as I could because, seriously…like HOLY REVIEWS! Thanks you all so much, I'm like all hyper again from being happy because of the reviews! So the crazy 14 year old girl from Canada is kindly writing another chapter…

**Disclaimer: I'm helplessly addicted to Green Tea. I called SM one night and asked if I could own Twilight. She said Green Tea addicts aren't aloud to own Twilight. So I turned Gangsta. Sadly gangsta's aren't allowed to own Twilight either.**

**Bella POV:**

It almost seemed as if this was a routine now. Edward only trusted Carlisle to watch me when he was gone hunting. So Carlisle and I would find something to pass the time away, and most of that time whatever we did was pretty crazy. Living in Forks there is only so much that you can do, so I think that Carlisle and I were slowly running out of ideas. Wait, is that even possible? No…there is always something odd and entertaining to do.

"Hey, Bella. Would you like to bake cookies?"

"Bake cookies?"

"Yes." said Carlisle.

"Sure, okay." I said, and got up from the couch.

Carlisle and I walked to the kitchen and he started getting the ingredients out while I searched for a recipe.

"What do you want in them, Bella?" asked Carlisle.

"Um, chocolate chips. Please."

Carlisle chuckled. "They aren't very healthy."

"They taste good though."

"I'd imagine."

I found a good chocolate chip cookie recipe, and then decided I should be okay without one. I mean, chocolate chip cookies are simple to make. Even if they are from scratch.

"Sure you don't need a recipe to follow, Bella?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes, chocolate chip cookies are easy to make."

"I've watched Esme make them a few times. I've never tried making them myself though."

"It's not that hard. You can cook already so that makes things a lot more simple."

"Yes, it probably does simplify things." he chuckled.

I nodded my head and told Carlisle what to do, and watched him make the cookie dough. It was rather amusing, because he had tried using his vampire speed to mix the stuff and the contents of the bowel went all over the kitchen.

"Esme would probably kill us if she saw this." I laughed.

"Most likely." Carlisle agreed. "Remind me not to use my speedy abilities the next time."

"I will."

We cleaned up the mess, and tried again…and again…and again.

"Carlisle, don't use your sp- never mind." I muttered, as the sixth bowl of ingredients went flying all over the place.

"Whoops." said Carlisle.

"You'll get it next time!" I encouraged.

"Ready for round seven, then?"

"I was born ready."

Carlisle raised his eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes."

He chuckled and we started over again, and finally got past the stage of mixing the stuff together. The result was really good looking chocolate chip cookie dough. We put the now rounded out balls of dough on the cookie sheet and put them in the pre heated oven.

15 minutes later we were presented with the result of perfect golden brown cookies!

"Team work pays off." I said, and took a bite of a warm chocolate chip cookie.

"Sure does." said Carlisle "Does it taste good?"

"Yea, it's amazing. Feels like my taste buds are on a roller coaster of ever lasting sweetness."

"That's very descriptive. Almost wants to make me try one." he joked.

"I'm sure animal blood would taste better to you."

"Yes, I'm sure it does."

I laughed and placed the rest of the cookies in an air tight container, and Carlisle started on the dishes. We had the kitchen cleaned up in no time. So Esme won't have an excuse to kill either of us.

Then we both realized we had nothing to do and there was still an hour and a half left until the other got back.

"What should we do now?" I asked.

"Do you want to make a Potter Puppet Pals movie?" asked Carlisle.

"Oh! Great idea, I've never got to try making one yet!"

I logged on to my YouTube account and Carlisle and I started watching Potter Puppet Pals Tutorials, so we'd know how to do everything. Then we followed the link to the Potter Puppet Pals scene maker.

"What kind of video should we make?" asked Carlisle.

"Something funny…"

"A little more detail, please."

"I don't know! Help me out here!"

"Hermione teaches Harry and Ron how to make cookies?"

"That could be scary AND insanely funny." I giggled.

So we set to work with making our scene's and soon we had a 4 minute long video, and I was almost on the floor laughing. Even the music seemed to suit the video. We uploaded it to my account and we had 100 reviews not even an hour later.

The others got back and gave us a quizzical look as to why we were grinning like we were nut cases.

"Wait, if it has to do with YouTube…I don't want to know." Edward and Esme said at the same time.

"You people are missing out on SO many things!" I said.

"Yes, especially with Potter Puppet Pals. The creator of them was a genius." said Carlisle.

"No. He was probably on drugs." said Edward.

"DON'T YOU DARE DISS NEIL CICIEREGA!" I screamed.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" said Edward.

"You better be."

"I am." he said, and smiled his dazzling smile.

"Stupid perfect vampires." I muttered, and everyone…including Carlisle, laughed at me.

A/N: Oh! This chapter was even longer than the last one! So I really hope that you liked it, and that there was no trouble with the writing tense (that seems to be a problem lately…I was used to writing past tense. Then I met someone * coughPAMcough* and she introduced me to the world of writing in present tense. So sometimes I end up accidently mixing the two together. Hehe, I like writing in present tense, so YAY PAM :P) So yea hope everything was okay with that. Again, thank you ALL for your AWESOME reviews! Please keep them coming…like 11 more and I'll have 150 reviews!

So…7 reviews! Please?


	11. IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry that this is just an A/N but it's really important too... well my computer kind of died...so I can't update for 28 days...that's when I get a laptop. I'm on my aunts computer right now, but I can't stay on it for super long amounts of time so there is really no time for updating. I'm REALLY sorry! So please don't like abandom my stories or anything, PLEASE DON'T! It's only 28 days...only...so yea...**

**lots of non creepy love,**

-Dee aka Carlisle'sPeteiteDefenseur


	12. Bella Is A Laptop Killer

A/N: I am SUPER happy because my internet service provider came today and fixed my computer! We had a person here a few days ago that said the computer was no good anymore but this dude that came fixed it! So I'm back, and here's a chapter! Probably going to be short though.

**Disclaimer: Um, I'm running out of ideas, but I'm sure you all know by now that I don't own Twilight.**

**Bella POV:**

I can't believe this happened! Why must I be so gosh darn clumsy, my laptop…my precious laptop. It's dead, and it's all my fault, or maybe it's the stairs fault. I run (as carefully as possible) into the Cullen's house. Carlisle was probably up in his office doing something for work, or reading some new medical book.

"Carlisle!" I exclaim, as I run into his office.

"Yes Bella?" he asks.

"I fell down the stairs and broke my laptop!" I say, with a very sad look.

"Are you hurt?"

"No! My laptop is though!"

"We can get you a new one if you want." he says.

I gasp "Carlisle, this laptop has sentimental value though, and I was half way through a video that I was making! I can't just get a new one."

"Bella, to be blunt, I think you killed that laptop when you fell, it doesn't look like it can be fixed."

"So you mean…I KILLED a laptop?!"

"Indeed."

"I'm a laptop killer?"

"Very much so."

"I hate life." I state.

"Should I be concerned about you going emo now?" Carlisle asks **(a/n: no offence to any emo's out there)**

"NO!"

"Just checking."

I stand there in silence for a minute, dwelling on the fact that I had so very cruely taken a life because of my clumsiness and now the laptop has to say goodbye to this cruel cruel world.

_~Flashback~_

_I had finished making supper and had my school bag slung over my shoulder and my laptop in my hands. I was heading over to the Cullen's place, it was a sunny day so the Cullen's decided to take advantage of that. It was cloudy long enough for Carlisle to get to work in the morning, and then it clouded over long enough for him to get back home in the after noon. Alice had told me that the day before._

"_Hey dad, I'm going over to the Cullen's." I say._

"_Alice using you as her personal dress up doll again?" he asks._

"_Um, yea."_

"_Have fun then."_

"_Thanks, and your supper is in the microwave."_

"_Okay."_

_I walk out of the door, and onto the front porch and get down the first step when I trip and fall. The poor laptop didn't even stand a chance, and it was my fault to, I should have had it in my bag. I get up and brush the dirt off myself. Charlie runs out._

"_You okay, Bells?"_

"_Yea." I say sadly and look at my laptop. "I'll just be going now…"_

_~ End Flashback ~_

"Bella?" asks Carlisle, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yea?" I ask.

"You sure you didn't hit your head or something, you seem to be zoning out."

"I'm fine." I insist.

"Well do you want to go and see if we can find you a laptop somewhere in Port Angeles? We can go to Seattle if we need there but let's check in Port Angeles first."

"Sure." I say, and put down the 'dead' laptop.

We head down the stairs and to the garage and get in the Mercedes, I love this car, but I love the Volvo even more. Carlisle starts to engine and we're off at the speed of lightening, literally.

"So, how was your day at school?" asks Carlisle.

"Good. How was your day at work?"

"It was a slow day, not much to do. A few people in the emergency room, a couple of surgeries, nothing big."

"That sounds interesting." I say.

Carlisle chuckles "It never gets boring."

"I think after nearly 300 years I might get bored of it."

"Most people might."

I nod my head and the rest of the drive passes by in silence, and somehow I doubt that there is a place that sells laptops in Port Angeles, but we will see. We get to Port Angeles and drive around for a little while and then Carlisle finds a place that sells them,and I have to admit I am surprised.

He parks the car and then we go into the place, I know I want a laptop that looks like my other one.

"What about this one, Bella?" asks Carlisle.

"To expensive for my liking, and I want something that looks like the old one."

"You got attached to that other one, didn't you?" Carlisle chuckles.

"Yea." I say.

Then I see it, the one that looks exactly like my old one, and it was 400 dollars less then the first one Carlisle had showed me.

"Carlisle, that's the one! It looks exactly like Edward!"

"Edward?"

"Um…I named my laptop Edward…"

He smirks "So are you going to name this one Edward Jr. ?"

"Shut up." I mumble.

We get the laptop and head back to Forks, and I am still blushing like mad because Carlisle now knows that I named my laptop Edward. Oh joy.

A/N: Like I said, it wasn't going to be that long, I just wanted to let you guys know that my computer is finally okay without having to write an all A/N chapter. I hope I don't break my laptop when I get it in…26 days. Computers hate me.

**7 reviews, please?**


	13. The Common Cold

**Wow, almost one month since I wrote a chapter for this. I should be ashamed, shouldn't I? Although, I didn't have a computer for like 11 days. The old junker finally had the biscuit. I got a laptop now though! Okay so what happens in this chapter is a request from...uh...I forget. One second, I'll check. Okay, after five minutes... potterfan2006 suggested this. :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would name my laptop Sammy. I don't own Twilight though, so I need to figure out a different name.**

**Bella POV:**

I sigh, Edward was hunting again this weekend. Perfect time to go, Edward, and I mean that with all sarcasm intended. I was catching a cold, I was miserable when I was catching a cold but Edward made me happy when I was miserable. I love Edward. I pull myself out of bed on this very rainy Saturday morning. I have to drive over to the Cullen's to be 'babysat'. I don't see why I need to be 'babysat', I'm not a baby. Oh well, whatever.

I walk into the bathroom and get a shower, quickly blow drying my hair, then straightening it, because I felt like it. Not to mention I look like crap, so I may need to put a little effort into my look this morning to convince people that I'm perfectly healthy. Then I have a sneezing fit. Well, that will blow my cover. I get dressed and walk down the stares. Charlie stares at me.

"You look terrible, Bells."

"I'm perfectly fine, dad." I say, and then cough. Oh, please, work with me stupid immune system. Work with me.

"Yea, sure, fine." he grumbles "Maybe you should go back to bed."

"I promised Alice that I would go over today though." I lie smoothly. I was getting very good at this.

"Don't want to disappoint Alice then..."

"Nope." I say popping the 'p', then sneezing.

"You going to have any breakfast?" Charlie asks.

"No, I'm not hungry right now."

"Bella." he says.

"What?"

"Never mind, you're so stubborn."

"Oh, thanks a lot, dad." I say as I grab my coat and keys.

"Be careful." says Charlie "The roads are bad today."

"They're always bad." I snort.

I head out the door, and run to the truck, with out slipping. Yea, I'm surprised too. I start the engine and head off to the Cullen's place. I could probable call it my second home now. I'm there enough. I sneeze and cough the whole way there. I hate the common cold, it sucks. I park the truck and run up to the door, not slipping again. Today is a very lucky day when it comes to my balance. Carlisle lets me in, he must have hunted last night. His eyes were the 'just fed' color of gold.

"You don't look good, Bella." he says.

I groan 'Not you too."

"Charlie noticed too, then?"

"Yes." I grumble, and then sneeze.

"Common cold?" he asks.

"Yes." I say unwillingly.

"Go sit down on the couch or something. I'll be right back."

"I'm not taking any medication, Carlisle."

"So you don't want to get rid of the cold?" he asks and raises his eyebrows.

"No." I grumble.

"Well I want you to get rid of it, and I'm sure Edward would too."

"Don't drag Edward into this." I mumble "He's hunting."

"I can call and get him to talk to you."

"You're evil, I hate you."

"Hate is a strong emotion, Bella."

"Yea, yea, don't get all wise with me, doc."

He smirks slightly "You're cranky."

"Hello, Captain Obvious."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what _are _we going to do with you?"

"Keep the medication away from me."

He chuckles as I walk over to the couch and plop down on it, clearly annoyed. I grab the remote and flick on the TV, and he goes off in search of something. If it is medicine I am so not taking it. It's so gross tasting. Then Carlisle returns with medicine.

"What part of 'keep the medicine away from me' did you not understand?"

"The 'keep the medicine away from me' part."

"Well then understand it, or do I have to say it in Spanish?"

"I choose not to understand it."

"Gah!"

"Bella, just take it." he says seriously.

"No."

"Don't make me force you." **(a/n: This is a common fight my dad and I have about cough medicine, I hate it so much.)**

"You can't force me."

"Bella, I'm a vampire, and you're a human."

"Don't remind me."

"Just take it." he says firmly.

"Fine." I snap.

I take the medicine bottle and the spoon from him and pour the first bit, ew, this stuff is so gross. I take some and almost gag.

"One more spoon, Bella." Carlisle says.

"Do you know how much I _dislike _you right now?"

"Probably a lot, but I don't care, as long as you are taking the stuff."

"Well I am." I huff and take the last spoon.

"Good." he says and takes the stuff from me.

"Why did I have to meet up with a vampire family that has a doctor as the head?" I grumble.

"According to you your luck is terrible." he jokes.

"Not funny, Carlisle."

"Okay, okay, I'll shut up now."

"Thank you!" I exclaim.

Then I start to yawn and find myself dosing off on the couch. Maybe when I wake up Edward will be back, that would be awesome.

I didn't really dream, it was just blackness. I guess that is okay though. Doesn't hurt my feelings any. Then I start to stir.

"Have a nice nap?" someone inquires.

I guess Edward isn't back yet.

"Yea." I say, feeling a little better.

"Feeling any better?" he asks.

I thought Edward was the mind reader...and that my mind couldn't be read...

"Yea, thanks, Carlisle."

"It wasn't me, it was the _medicine."_

"Do you want to make me mad at you again?"

"It was rather amusing."

"You don't know when to stop talking do you?" I joke.

"Apparently not. Edward is going to be home soon though, so you won't have to deal with me."

"That's great, I'll throw a party over that fact."

"Thanks a lot."

"Not a problem."

"Are you hungry?"

"A little." I admit.

"Want food?"

"Please?"

He chuckles "Of course."

"Thanks." I say and get up.

"You can stay there, I'll make you something."

"No, I can do it." I insist.

"No. Rest."

"Fine!" I say in defeat.

Ten minutes later Carlisle returns with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. Yum.

"Thanks." I say, and start to eat.

"Not a problem." he says and grins.

"What are you grinning at?"

"Someone is in a better mood."

"Uh, yea, sorry about that."

"Again, it's not a problem."

I nod my head and finish eating, that really hit the spot, and I felt even better. Maybe this wasn't such a bad day after all.

"Thanks, Carlisle." I say sincerely

"Don't mention it, Bella."

I laugh, and bring my dishes to the kitchen. He isn't going to get away with doing everything.

**A/N: There! Another idea scratched off the list, and I already know what one I am doing next. I would say who suggested it but then you guys might find out and then no surprise, lol. Sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I should be ashamed, like normal. I'll try and have the next chapter up as soon as I can, and OMC I love my laptop, it's amazing once you get used to it. Thanks for all your reviews too, they make me happy.**

**10 reviews, please, because you guys are amazing, yea! Lol. Oh and, HI PAM! LOVE YA LIKE A SIS, WOMAN! There, my shout out to my bestest buddy/ sister from another mother.**


	14. Too Tired To Name Chapter :P

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, ironically not to long after I wrote the Bella getting sick chapter...I got sick. Worse than Bella though, I had to go to the hospital and I got a yucky antibiotic. I'm not doing so well in school either, I'm dealing with it a lot better though. My friend makes me smile. Oh and a sort of spin off of an idea in this chapter is from: pour etre je.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella POV:**

I smile to myself as I sit in the kitchen doing nothing at all, Charlie is at the station and won't be back until the early hours of the morning. Edward is out hunting which means I have to be 'babysat'. The lucky thing is this time Carlisle is coming over to my place so I don't have to go over to the Cullen's. Not that I don't like going over to the Cullen's, it's just that sometimes I would rather stay at home. I decide to do some laundry. I head up the stairs, only tripping two times, and gather some dirty clothes together.

I head back down the stairs and to the laundry room, I am about to turn the washer on when I trip and fall into it. Oh, just my luck. Carlisle is going to get a kick out of this one because I am stuck and I can't get out. I smile to myself, as I hear the doorbell ring.

"Come in!" I call. After all, the door was unlocked.

I hear the door open and close. "Bella?" Carlisle calls.

"Um, I'm in the laundry room, Carlisle..."

"Can't you come out of the laundry room?"

"Um, no...I can't."

"Are you hurt, Bella?" Carlisle asks.

"No." I reply, and I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Well, I was upside down. There was a blood rush to my head already.

"Alright then." he says, and I hear steps approaching the laundry room.

I groan as I hear a snicker come from behind me, at least this wasn't Emmett though. That would be a whole lot worse.

"So that's why you were so reluctant to give me straight answers."

"Shut up, Carlisle." I mutter, still stuck in the washer.

He snickers again and pulls me out. "Better now?"

"Yea, thanks."

"No problem. Provided me some daily entertainment."

"Work isn't entertaining enough?"

"Slow day today."

"So your entertainment came from a poor uncoordinated human." I mutter.

"Indeed it did."

"You're annoying me right now, Carlisle."

He chuckles slightly. "You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

"No." I reply.

"Alright, good. How long were you stuck?"

"Fifteen minutes or so."

"Silly Bella."

"Shut up."

Carlisle chuckles again as we head to the kitchen and I start to make my supper, ah, the comforts of my own home.

"So, what were you planning on doing this evening?"

"Nothing really."

"Sounds like...fun?"

"No, not really." I say.

I finish making my food and eat it, then trail off to the living room with Carlisle following.

"I'm feeling in a random mood." Carlisle comments.

I stare at him wide eyed. "_You _random?!"

"Is it illegal?"

"No, not really...you of all people though."

"Come on, Bella. I'm not that old."

"No, not at all, because anyone who is a little over 360 is a young whipper snapper."

"Whipper snapper?" he questions, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, shut up!" I snap.

Carlisle rolls his eyes. "What should we do to pacify my random feelings?"

I snicker as I get an evil though. A very evil thought. "Come with me, Carlisle."

"Alright." he says.

I smile evilly and pull him up to my room, about 30 minutes later I am laughing so hard tears were pouring from my eyes, and Carlisle looks slightly amused.

"You gave me a very...lovely makeover, Bella." he says.

"I know right, that lipstick looks perfect with your colorless complexion."

"I have color."

"Sure you do."

"White is a color, Bella."

"No, white is a shade." I say and stick my tongue out childishly.

"Alright then, Miss Technicality."

"I am not Miss Technicality!"

He smirks. "Alright then. Time for the human to do their homework."

"Yea, you're right. Wait...it's the weekend though. I have until Monday."

"Get it done now so you don't have to worry about it." Carlisle says firmly.

"Jerk." I say and snicker at the make up on his face.

I pull out my homework and silently work on that for a few hours, I complete it so now I don't have to worry about that this weekend which is sort of cool. Now I am bored though.

"What do you want to do now?" Carlisle asks.

"Watch a movie." I say simply as he follows me down the stairs.

"What one?"

"Star Wars." **(a/n: I have the Star Wars theme stuck in my head. Trying to teach myself how to play it on clarinet. I can already play it on violin.)**

"Nice." Carlisle comments.

"Yea." I say, as I look around for the DVD, find it, and put it in the DVD player. The movie begins and I grow silent as we watch it.

**Carlisle POV:**

I watch Bella as she watches Star Wars, the reaction of humans to some things are very entertaining. Then I notice that her eyes are starting to close and her head is nodding to the side. I chuckle to myself, she was tired.

"Time for bed, Bella."

"Movie's still on though." she yawns.

"You can finish watching it tomorrow."

"I don't want to watch it tomorrow." she murmurs.

"Well, you have no choice."

"I hate you." she yawns as I pick her up.

"I'm sure you do, Bella." I chuckle.

I carry her up to her room and set her on her bed, pulling the blankets over her, she yawns and turns on her side, going to sleep in no time at all. I watch in amusement, humans are so fascinating. Then she starts to talk her sleep. Now this should be interesting.

"No, Edward. No, one more minute."

I know it's mean to do this but...

"One more minute with what, Bella?" I ask.

"Kissing." she answers.

I chuckle. "You know I can't do that, Bella."

"Awe, Edward!"

"Sorry." I apologize.

Yes, yes that was very mean of me to do. It's not to often that I get entertainment like this. Leave it to our silly Bella. I look at my watch, Charlie would be home soon. Good job I didn't take a car with me.

**A/N: Haha, Carlisle gets a makeover. Bella talks in her sleep, and falls into he washer. Well I am stopping here, it is 2:52 AM and my hyperness is going away because of exhaustion. Oh and Hi Pam, remember to follow the yellow brick road, and to push Jake off of a cliff. I am now on TEAM LA-PUSH-JACOB-OFF-A-CLIFF.**

**7 reviews please, thanks xD**


	15. Girls Night

**A/N:I'm tired...really really tired. I had a very long day yesterday. *falls over from tiredness* **

**Disclaimer:SM told me that children who had somewhat bad reports from their doctors at the children's hospital are not allowed to own Twilight. That sucks :(**

**Carlisle POV:**

Like usual I hunt the night before the others do so I can stay behind and watch over Bella when the others head out to hunt. This is a regular occurrence and I do not mind it either. Bella is a rather fascinating human with some amusing ideas at times. This is another one of those times where it is an overnight hunting trip so Bella is staying the night here. Thank god for Alice telling Charlie that Bella and her were having another sleepover. It would be rather weird to say 'Edward and the others have gone hunting for animal blood so they won't attack any humans due to their true nature of vampires,and Edward did not want to leave Bella alone in case someone came to attack her.'

I hear the engine of Bella's old truck coming up the driveway, I really wish she would let us replace it for something a little more...modern. It's her own choice though, and if she wants to keep her truck. We'll let her keep her truck. For a while longer anyways...

I laugh as Bella stumbles through the door with her back pack on her back and a more large overnight bag than normal. She had an evil smile on her face crossed with a look of annoyance. Bella...and an evil smile? This can not be good.

"Hello Carlisle."

"Hello Bella. Nice day isn't it?"

"Yes, a very nice day indeed." she snickers.

"Bella, is everything...uh...alright?" I ask warily.

"Perfect."

"That's good then." I say "Are you hungry or anything?"

"No, not right now." she says as she trails, clumsily of course, into the living room.

"Alright then." I mutter. "Want me to take your stuff up to Edward's room for you?"

"No thanks, Carlisle. I can do it myself."

"Bella, I insist-"

"Well, _I _insist on doing it myself." Bella says stubbornly.

I shrug my shoulders. "If that's what you want."

Bella nods her head quickly and runs up the stairs with her bag clutched tightly in her hand, there must be something awfully important in that bag. Something awfully important that may have to do with that evil smile. Bella runs back down the stairs after a few minutes and trips on the last two steps, but before she can make contact with the floor I run and catch her.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

"Of course I am. This is a regular occurrence."

"Yes, I've noticed that." I say.

"Well, you're sure nice."

"Sorry." I say and smile.

"Not a smiling matter, Carlisle."

"Bella, if you ever saw yourself sometime, trust me. You'd be smiling."

"Want to know what I want to tell you right now, Carlisle?" Bella asks.

"To shut up and that you hate me?" I say, amusement playing across my face.

"Yea." she says as I put her back down and she steadies herself.

"Lucky guess." I joke.

"Oh yes, very lucky."

I chuckle as she stumbles to the kitchen and pulls out the ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies. Silly human, those are so unhealthy. Not to mention the last time we made them there was a huge mess to clean up afterwards.

"Hope you can still make chocolate chip cookies, Carlisle."

"I can, Bella. However, don't you know how unhealthy they are?"

"I don't big out all the time, and I certainly do not look fat either." Bella points out.

"No, Bella. You do not look fat. I was merely pointing out that they are unhealthy."

"I know."

I smirk a bit as I help her make the cookies, after a little while they were in the oven. We clean up the kitchen as we wait for them to cook. Soon they are golden brown and Bella takes them out of the oven. I surprised she doesn't burn herself. Well, better not jinx her now. Bella waits for a few minutes and moves the cookies to the container and munches on one absentmindedly.

"Bella! Earth to Bella." I say and wave my hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry. Hey, I have to go call Alice. I'll be right back, okay?"

"Call Alice?" I ask suspiciously.

"Can't I call my best friend?" Bella asks innocently.

"Well...I guess so..."

"Thanks Carlisle!"

With that Bella runs out of the kitchen and up the stairs, I hear some low whispering. That can not be good. She is trying to hide something from me, and whatever it is...Alice is in on it. A while later Bella comes down the stairs with her overnight bag.

"Carlisle?" she asks sweetly.

"Yes Bella...?"

"Well...I was wondering if..." she says and then stops.

"If?"

"You would go and put this stuff on." she pulls some really large girls pajamas out of her bag. Tags still on them. Compliments of Alice, of course...

"Bella, no way."

"Awe, but Carlisle!"

"Wasn't putting make up on me the last time enough?" I ask, in exasperation.

"No." Bella says and pouts.

Then an idea comes to my mind, it's not as bad as hers, but it would be rather amusing I suppose.

"Fine, I'll do it. You have to do something for me though."

"What?" Bella asks.

I run up the stairs to Edward's room and grab a pair of brand new boxer shorts he had gotten. **(a/n: Not ****like underwear but just boxer shorts. I like to wear them sometimes. I had a pair of spongebob ones :P) **Then find one of his t-shirts and run back down the stairs.

"You have to wear these."

"Psh. No problem." Bella says.

"Well, you might not like something I have planned."

"Ha. I can take anything. Now go change, _Carly."_

"Oh it is so on." I mutter and run up stairs to mine and Esme's room and change into my pajama's for the night.

I run back down the stairs and Bella is there with a digital camera, snapping photos of me looking like a girl. She and Alice better not post them on the internet. I scoop Bella up into my arms and take her outside, to the front of the house.

"What are you doing, Carlisle?"

"This." I say as I quickly find some mud and rub it on both of her cheeks. Then I scoop her back up and run back inside.

"Ew, Carlisle." Bella mutters.

"I know, and you have to keep it on your face all night."

"That's disgusting though."

"I know." I say as I take a picture of her.

"Sit down, Carlisle." Bella says.

"Why?"

"I told you so, that's why."

I roll my eyes and sit down and Bella grabs a kit full of make up, oh great, the make up again. She covers my face in make up, I can tell there is alot on me right now. I look like a painted up Barbie doll. No wait, Barbie probably has less make up than this. Rosalie too.

Then I grab a hair elastic and pull Bella's hair up so all of it is out of her face. Now we're really getting mean. Bella just shrugs her shoulders.

"Time for chick flicks."

"No way." I say. "Football."

"Chick flicks."

"Football."

"Chick flicks."

"Football."

"Chick flicks!"

"Football."

"CHICK FLICKS!" Bella screams.

"Okay, okay. Chick flicks. Gosh, are you PMSing or something?"

"No."

I can't help but chuckle as the two of us head to the living room and Bella goes through our large collection of movies to find something to watch. She ends up picking out a movie called 27 Dresses. That isn't _that _chick flick like. Rosalie and Alice have watched it a few times. She puts the movie in and hurries to the kitchen to go and grab some more cookies and get popcorn.

It's late now, the movie is halfway over and Bella is starting to fall asleep. I try to wipe of some of the make up but she sends me an evil glare. Well, apparently she is still awake enough to notice things.I pick her up from the couch.

"Time for bed, Bella."

"No...you'll take the stuff off." Bella yawns.

I sigh. "I promise that I will still have the stuff on when you wake up."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I pull the covers down on Edward's bed and set her down, pulling them back up and over her.

"Goodnight, Carlisle." she murmurs.

"Goodnight, Bella." I say, as she falls asleep.

I head to my office and start to read some medical book that I have read at least 50 times or more now, it is very interesting though. Hours pass and soon the sky starts to lighten up. It is around 6 AM. Then I hear my office door open. Oh no. I was so caught up in my book...

"HA! GO BELLA!" Alice's screeches.

"Sh, you'll wake her up." Edward says, but he was snickering at me.

"Should we call him Carlisle now? Or would Carly work better?" Emmett muses.

"Emmett." I warn.

"I'm not scared of you. You're a girl."

"Not funny, Emmett."

"I think you look...lovely, dear." Esme laughs.

"Glad you think so, love."

Then we hear the slow sluggish foot steps of a still sleepy Bella heading towards my office. She walks in and everyone bursts out laughing at her too.

"Oh, I didn't get a vision of that..." Alice says after a while. "Bella, go clean the mud off your face."

"Gladly." she yawns and stumbles out of the room.

This time we all break out laughing.

I have a very crazy family...and I can't help but love them all.

**A/N: Woo! I finished this chapter. PARTY! Well, maybe I might go back to sleep. I have to travel to get to the Children's hospital. Only 2 hours both ways but I have to see a lot of different people when I'm at the hospital so that takes a long time. I had to wake up at 5 yesterday, we left at 7, and got back at 4 PM. Hehe.**

**7 reviews, please. :)**


	16. I love you, dad

**A/N: Hi everyone! So... School is over for me in 5 days and I leave to go on vacation in 10 days, I meet my best friend for the first time in 14 days, and this Summer is going to rock!**

**Disclaimer: I am tired, so I don't own Twilight. (Makes no sense at all, like usual.)**

**Bella POV:**

The last little while had been quite eventful with the new born armies and what not. Also, I had agreed (very reluctantly, of course) to marry Edward. It's not that I don't love him, I just don't want to be _married _yet. It's what I need to do in order to get what I want though, and what I want is Edward to be the one to change me. I sigh, so many things are on my mind right now, and Edward isn't with me. After the fight with Victoria and the new borns I miss him even more when he's not around, I need him near to know that he is okay.

I cut the engine on the truck and sit there for a moment, getting everything together in my head. I'm to graduate soon, too. Which means more homework, and studying for exams. I get all my thoughts in order and grab my school bag, getting out of the truck and slamming the door closed. I head up the steps and inside to the kitchen. I'm hungry.

"Hi, Bella." Carlisle greets, chuckling as I route around in the cupboard looking for a box of cookies.  
"Hey, Carlisle." I say, and find the cookies. "Yes! Cookies!"

"Would you like milk with your cookies, Bella?" Carlisle asks, already standing there with a large glass of milk.

Stupid speedy vampire, I didn't even notice he'd been to the fridge and back.

"Yea, thanks." I say.

"No problem. So, how's it going?"

"Do you really want to know?" I grumble.

"That bad, huh?" Carlisle asks.

"No, not really. Just lots of homework, and studying, and worrying about exams, and now a wedding, and how in the world am I going to tell Charlie and Renee about the wedding. I may as well shoot myself right now."

"I don't think anyoe would want you to shoot yourself, Bella. Things happen for a reason, so just get what you have to get done and let it be."

"See, that's the thing, Carlisle. I'm not really the type of person to let it be." I say.

"I suppose not." he sighs.

I silently finish eating my cookies and drinking my milk and grab homework out of my back pack. I start on that but I kept on glancing at the clock, almost like I had too. Something that did not go unnoticed by Carlisle.

"Bella, is there something the matter?"

"When does Edward get home?" I ask.

"Not for another few hours, why?"

"Just worried about him that's all."

"There is nothing to be worried about, Bella." Carlisle assures.

"I know. I worry though, that something might happen to him."

"He'll be fine, Bella."

I roll my eyes and go back to my homework, then I pull out some stuff that I need to study for that will most likely be on an upcoming exam. About an hour and a half later Carlisle disrupted my line of thought.

"Do you want to take a break from your work for a little while, Bella?"

"No, it's fine, Carlisle."

"You need food though, its supper time."

"I'm not hungry." I say and my stomach growls.

Carlisle smirks. "Really?"

"Yes..."

"Sure." he says sarcastically.

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Carlisle."

He just chuckles and sets a plate of food in front of me, how come I didn't notice, or smell him make that?! Looks appetizing though. I sigh, and stop studying to eat.

"Thanks, Carlisle. Food is good."

"No problem."

I get up and clean the dishes, and then go right back to my work. I got completely stuck on a calculus question and held my head in my hands. This is so annoying. Then I feel arms around me, hugging me.

"Everyone needs a hug once in a while, Bella."

"Thanks."

"Want to talk?"  
"No, I'm fine. Just stressed out." I smile.

"Well, if you ever need to talk. I'm here."

"Thanks, Carlisle." I say again, sincerely though.

**** A Few Days Before B/E's Wedding****

Edward and I sat in his room, smiling at each other, we are going to be married soon. I can't help but be a little excited.

"Edward, can you excuse me for a moment?" I ask.

"Of course, love." Edward murmurs, giving me another soft kiss on the lips. My heart rate obviously quickened.

Wouldn't yours?

"I'll be... right back." I say, in a daze.

He chuckles "Sure you don't need any assistance?"

"Why would I need assistance?" I ask, still breathless.

"You seem drunk, my Bella."

I roll my eyes, remembering the first time we were ever on an outing together. "Yes, because I'm intoxicated by your very presence."

"That you are."

I snort and walk out of the room, and to Carlisle's office. I knock on the door.

"Come in, Bella!" Carlisle calls.

I walk into his office, I love how it looks. "Can I talk to you?" I ask.

"Of course, Bella."

"Alright, well... I just wanted to say thanks for welcoming me into your family with such open arms, even though I'm not one of you guys, and I'm not the most 'convinient' person for Edward to be with. Thank you for fixing me up all those times I was injured, and just being there to talk to. I love you, dad."

I smile widely, and Carlisle is smiling widely too. He walks over and hugs me.

"You're very welcome, Bella. Thanks for making my family complete."

Then I hear an 'Awe!' and Alice bounds into the room with a digital camera, and takes a picture of Carlisle and I.

It was a cute moment, and I couldn't help but to grin and laugh.

**A/N: This chapter was slightly different than normal, I think. It's also the second last chapter, because I'm trying to tie up most loose ends before next school year, I only want to have like one story to work on at a time. Then again, knowing me that won't happen. Don't worry though, I still have ideas for this story so I might make some type of sequel just adding in other chracters more often, and with other POV's. I hope you like this chapter.**

**7 reviews for the next (and final * tear * chapter)**


	17. The End

**A/N: OMG! First weekend of the school year, lmao, how sad. Last time I updated this was like, just before the last day of school and I was leaving for vacation. So, as I said last time I updated this is going to be the last chapter, and I'll try and figure out how to tie the loose ends through this.**

**Disclaimer: The last time I checked, I didn't own Twilight, so I'm pretty sure I don't now, trust me.**

**Bella POV:**

18 years old, and married to the one you love, I thought that mostly just happened in the olden days, and I swore it would never happen to me. Now look where I am, I'm dancing happily with my husband, Edward Cullen. After our honeymoon Edward has agreed to change me into one of him, making me like he, and his family that I love dearly.

"Tell me what you're thinking, love." Edward murmurs, as he spins me around.

"Thinking about how lucky I am to have you, and your family."

"Well we're lucky to have a clumsy human such as yourself." He says charmingly. Now if that were Emmett, I would take offense.

I giggle, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella."

"Can I stop dancing now? My feet are getting sore from these awful heels Alice put me in."

"I don't think you can stop now."

"Why not, Edward?" I groan.

"We'll be dancing with the in-laws." He says simply.

"You mean to say, that you'll be dancing with Renee, while I dance with Carlisle?" I exclaim. "You know I'm horrible at dancing! I have to stand on the tip of your toes just to even look like I'm dancing."

"Don't worry about it, Bella." He chuckles. "This is Carlisle we're talking about, he knows how to dance, too, you know."

"I know, I know." I sigh.

Ironically, the song changes after my little 'complaining' moment is over, and Edward kisses me on the lips.

"I'm going to go find Renee, Carlisle is just over there."

"Alright, that's cool, Edward." I mumble and make my way over to Carlisle. I look back at Edward who was asking a flustered Renee to dance with him, ah, nothing like too much alcohol to make a person tipsy.

"Hello, Bella." Carlisle says politely, "May I have this dance?"

"You may have this dance." I grumble, my face turning bright red, "I can't really dance though."

"It's alright, I can dance." Carlisle assures me.

"Oh, I know you can dance, you're a perfect vampire, you can do anything." I roll my eyes.

"Hey now, no hating on the poor vampires." He chuckles, a I put my hands on his shoulders. He rests two icy hands on the small of my back, grinning.

"Let me guess, now you're going to say step on my feet." I huff.

"You guessed it." Carlisle says.

"I hate vampires."

"No, you love vampires, Bella." He chuckles.

Yeah, he is right, I do love vampires, because I've had a lot of good times with different vampires, especially him. Right next to Edward, he'd be the second in line for people, or vampires, I would confide in.

"Yeah, you're right, I love vampires. I have a lot of reasons to love you guys. I love you, too. We had some amazing times, Carlisle."

"I will admit that going sky diving, and racing cars was fun."

"What about making videos for youtube, and watching Fred?" I ask, as he twirls me around.

"That was a lot of fun, too, Bella." He smirks.

"Hey, wipe that smirk off your face, admit it, you liked it."

"Fine, you caught me red handed."I snort, very un lady like, at this, of course I caught him, he was laughing along with me! The song comes to an end, and Carlisle smiles at me. "Better get you back to Edward."

"Yeah…so, will this be the end of Bella-Carlisle time, after I'm a vampire?" I ask.

"Not if you don't want it to end, I'll always be here for you Bella."

I hug him tightly, "Thanks, Carlisle. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I smile, and make my way back to Edward. This is definitely the start of an amazing eternity.

**A/N: Well, I know it was short, but that's the end of that. Now I have to go and work on a bunch of gay projects/homework later on. I need to get into better homework/study habits :(**

**Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten for this story! Made me so happy, and this story will always be one of my favorites that I've written. I never wanted to end it, but then I fear it would have terrible run ons. So, thanks, and lots of love to all the reviewers :)**


End file.
